Sign
by Flow, is the sixth opening sequence for Naruto: Shippūden. It is followed by Tōmei datta Sekai. Lyrics Rōmaji I realize the screaming pain Hearing loud in my brain But I'm going straight ahead with the scar Can You Hear Me (x2) Can You Hear Me (So am I) Wasurete shimaeba ii yo kanji nakunacchaeba ii Surimuita kokoro ni futa wo shita n'da Kizutsuita tte heiki da yo mou itami wa nai kara ne Sono ashi wo hikizuri nagara mou wo Mirushinatta jibun jishin ga Oto wo tatete kuzurete ita Kizukeba kaze no oto dake ka Tsutae ni kita yo kisuato tadokke Sekai ni oshi tsufu sarete shimau mae ni Oboete'ru ka na? Namida no sora wo Ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamotte kureta Sono itami ga itsumo kimi wo mamotte'ru n'da Can You Hear Me? So am I Rōmaji (Full Version) I realize the screaming pain Hearing loud in my brain But I'm going straight ahead with the scar Can You Hear Me (x2) Can You Hear Me (So am I) Wasurete shimaeba ii yo kanji nakunacchaeba ii Surimuita kokoro ni futa wo shita n'da Kizutsuita tte heiki da yo mou itami wa nai kara ne Sono ashi wo hikizuri nagara mou wo Mirushinatta jibun jishin ga Oto wo tatete kuzurete ita Kizukeba kaze no oto dake ka Tsutae ni kita yo kisuato tadokke Sekai ni oshi tsufu sarete shimau mae ni Oboete'ru ka na? Namida no sora wo Ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamotte kureta Sono itami ga itsumo kimi wo mamotte'ru n'da Can You Hear Me? So am I Kizutsukanai tsuyosa yori mo Kizutsukenai yasashisa o Sono koe wa dokoka kanashisoude Kakechigaeta Botan mitai ni Kokoro karada Hanareteita Mou ichido kokoro o tsukande Tsutaeni kitayo kizuato tadotte Sekai ni oshitsubusarete shimau mae ni Oboeterukana namida no sora o Ano itami ga kimi no koto o mamotte kureta Sono itami ga itsumo kimi o mamotterunda (Can you hear me (x7) So am I) Mitsukekita Ano nakigoe wa Machigainaku sou Jibun nodatta Subete wa kono toki no tame ni Kitto hajime kara wakkatetanda Mou ni do to jibun dake wa hanasanaide Kizuite kureta Kimi he no aizu Ano itami ga kimi no koto o mamottekureta Tsutae ni kitayo kizuato tadotte Sore nara mou osoreru mono wa naindatto Wasurenaidene egao no wake o Ano itami ga kimi no koto o mamottekureta (x2) Sono itami ga itsumo kimi o mamotterunda (Can you hear me (x3)? so am I) English (Full Version) I realize the screaming pain Hearing loud in my brain But I'm going straight ahead with the scar Can You Hear Me Can You Hear Me Can You Hear Me (So am I) Its alright if you forget, It's alright if you can't feel Because I've patched up all the scrapes in my heart Its okay if i'm hurt, because i can't feel the pain anymore Even as I drag my feet along I've lost sight of my confident self that made a sound and just collapsed But then I realized it was only the sound of the wind It was telling me to follow my scars Before I'd be crushed by the weight of this world Do you remember it? That sky of tears This pain has protected you This pain has always protected you Can You Hear Me (So am I) More than the strength of being unhurt, the kindness that cannot hurt Its voice in some ways, seems sad Just like undoing buttons Our hearts and bodies were separated Once again, catch your heart… It was telling me to follow my scars Before I'd be crushed by the weight of the world Do you remember it? The sky of tears That pain has protected you This pain has always protect you Can you hear me? Can you hear me? Can you hear me? Can you hear me? Can you hear me? Can you hear me? Can you hear me? So am I That teary voice There's no mistake It's my own All of it was for this moment… I'm sure that from the beginning, you knew I was the only one who wouldn't leave you again I made you realize, this is a sign for you That pain has protected you I was told to follow these scars And then there wouldn't be anything to be afraid of… Don't forget it, your reason for smiling… That pain has protected you That pain has protected you That pain has always protected you Can you hear me? Can you hear me? Can you hear me? So am I Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Jiraiya * Naruto Uzumaki * Sasuke Uchiha * Itachi Uchiha * Deva Path * Kakashi Hatake * Sakura Haruno * Sai * Yamato * Jūgo * Karin * Suigetsu Hōzuki * Ibiki Morino * Anko Mitarashi * Iruka Umino * Tsunade * Genma Shiranui * Ebisu * Kisame Hoshigaki * Konan * Tobi * Zetsu * Might Guy * Rock Lee * Neji Hyūga * Shikamaru Nara * Shino Aburame * Kiba Inuzuka * Chōji Akimichi * Shizune * Tenten * Hinata Hyūga * Ino Yamanaka * Kurenai Yūhi * Fugaku Uchiha * Mikoto Uchiha * Gamaken * Giant Multi-Headed Dog * Yahiko Trivia * This is the third opening made by Flow. The first and second being "GO!!!" and "Re:member". * In [[Following the Master's Shadow|episode 153 on Naruto Shippūden]], it shows Jiraiya walking forward with a popsicle behind his back right before the opening theme began. Category:Songs